


A Colorful War

by MelyndaR



Series: The Primaries [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Polyamory, gaining color in your sight as you gain soulmates, soulmate quartets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see in black, white, and gray until you meet your soulmates, right? But then, with every one of your soulmates you meet, you’re now able to see a primary color also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Colorful War

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my kind of experiment with another different sort of soulmate AU - this one for quartets. You see in black, white, and gray until you meet your soulmates, but then, with every one of your soulmates you meet, you’re now able to see a primary color also, so that in the end, once you've met them all, you end up seeing the full color spectrum.

Steve was seven when he first saw the color blue. And the first blue thing he saw in the world was Bucky Barnes' eyes. Even decades later, Bucky says the same thing about Steve and his eyes.

Steve is standing at attention in a line of new recruits when his world bursts into life with shades of red… but, most prominently, he can’t help but notice the red of Agent Carter’s lipstick. Later, when he asks, Peggy will give him the same answer as Bucky, saying something about his bright blue eyes right before she leaves a soft, red lipstick-stain kiss on his cheek… and drags him off to meet Howard Stark.

Howard’s a genius, yes, and just the wrong side of crazy enough to make Steve wonder if he’s…  _okay._ He fills Steve’s world with the bright yellow of sunlight and dandelions and cheese-freaking-fondue, because, as the only plausible explanation, Howard Stark will be Howard Stark. 

Steve makes a point of introducing them to Bucky as soon as possible. Peggy in her none-too-subtle red dress, and Howard in a room with horrid yellow lighting, Bucky with his ice-blue eyes, and they’re each a part of Steve in his world that’s become alive with color.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A New Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894053) by [MelyndaR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR)




End file.
